gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Across the Atlantic Ocean
Across the Atlantic Ocean is the twenty-eight episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It premiered in Japan on October 13, 1979, and in North America on August 28, 2001. Synopsis Amuro and Sayla practice docking the Gundam into the G-Armor. The White Base heads across the Atlantic Ocean towards Jaburo. Federation and Zeon forces do battle on the surface of the water. Char receives a message from Boone who confirms that he has a spy on board the Trojan Horse. Miharu sneaks into Bright's room, trying to find anything that she can provide to Boone. Kai comes in, trying to find Bright and notices Miharu hiding beneath the desk. Miharu tells Kai that she missed him and came onto the ship without thinking. Kai sees through her lies and knows that she is doing this for her brother and sister. She claims it is at least partly true. Kai hides Miharu in his room but Amuro spots her and Kai claims she is his girlfriend, who he is going to drop off in South America. Kai tells Miharu that they are heading to a dock in South America and tells her to stay in his room. Miharu thinks of Boone's order and wonders what he's thinking. Suddenly the Bridge receives word of a civilian plane approaching White Base. Bright permits it to land. Boone, who is aboard the plane, thinks whether he's the first Zeon to go aboard the Trojan horse and has his colleague remain in the plane due to his thick Zeon accent. Boone tells Bright that they had been fired upon by Zeon forces. Bright agrees to provide fuel and tells them to stay in a separate room. Boone is able to sneak out of the room soon after however when he asks where the restroom is. Boone makes contact with Miharu using a device on his wrist and she tells him where White Base is headed. Kai comes in and asks Miharu how she is able to contact her colleagues from this distance. Kai realizes that she must have made contact with the civilian aircraft now on board. He rushes to the dock but is too late, the plane has already taken off. Kai shouts to the others to shoot the plane down. He contacts Bright, who doesn't believe him, as Kai doesn't want to reveal that Miharu's on board. Boone returns to the Mad Angler squadron and tells Char where White Base is headed. Boone asks to borrow the mobile armor Grabro so he can take revenge for the death of his men. Boone gets in the Grabro and takes off, being supported by two Z'Goks. On the White Base bridge, Bright is confident the enemy won't catch them but has rear missiles fired when they detect Zeon forces quickly approaching. Sayla and Amuro head to the dock and decide to use the Gundam and G-Fighter. Miharu notices Letz, Katz and Kikka, having not realized there were children on board. Sayla and Amuro ready to head out on the G-Armor such that they will separate out the Gundam and G-Fighter once taking off. Boone is able to successfully hit White Base with missiles. Kai brings Miharu a lifevest and she begs him to let her help, saying she's put their lives in danger. Kai says the information she gave has nothing to do with the attack but she starts crying anyway. The Gundam and G-Fighter, which have now launched, separate. Amuro searches for the enemy and fires into the water. Gundam heads underwater, where the Grabo spots him. Hayato heads out on the Core Fighter. Bright tells Fraw to have Kai head out on the Gunperry and she informs him. Kai rushes to the dock, with Miharu following him. She tells him she can help, despite his request for her to not follow him. Hayato battles a Z'Gok and Sayla is able to shoot it down when it jumps out of the water. Boone shoots out another missile with the Grabro, which hits the G-Fighter. Fraw says they have not heard from Gundam. Underwater, the Gundam approaches the Grabro which fires at him. Amuro realizes he won't be able to beat him underwater and he'll need to lead the enemy to the surface. Amuro fires at the Grabro with the beam rifle, which operates with weakened power underwater. The Grabro grabs onto the Gundam. Another missile hits White Base, knocking over the children. Miharu begs Kai to let her help since her siblings are safe while these children are in danger. With Job John otherwise occupied, Kai thinks he can use Miharu to fire missiles and has her come on board the Gunperry with him. The Grabro swings the Gundam around with ease. Hayato runs out of missiles on the Core Fighter. Kai has Miharu fire missiles from the cockpit of the Gunperry. A Z'Gok fires on the Gunperry, which damages the electrical circuit. As a result, the missiles can't be fired from the cockpit. Kai says there is a lever on the catapult which will enable the missile to be fired. Miharu heads out to fire it, despite Kai claiming it is too dangerous. Miharu reaches the catapult and realizes that the enemy is coming straight at them. She successfully fires the missile, but the force of the blast causes her to fall off the Gunperry to her death. Kai gleefully calls out to Miharu that they've done it as the missiles strike the enemy. The Gundam manages to break free of the Grabro's grasp and Amuro is able to pierce the cockpit with his beam saber, destroying it. Kai calls for Miharu to come back to the cockpit and wonders what she is doing. Later, on the dock, Kai cries over Miharu's death and everyone wonders who she was. Amuro says she was a stowaway. Kai thinks of Miharu, who claims that Jill and Milly will be better off since the war will end. Kai cries out for why Miharu had to leave him. Important Events *'Deceased:' Miharu Ratokie, Flanagan Boone Staff *'Script:' Yu Yamamoto *'Unit Director:' Osamu Sekita *'Animation Director:' Kazuo Nakamura Category:Stubs